Bendita mala suerte
by raquikou
Summary: lo que comenzo como un día terrible se convirtió en una bella historia de amor ninguno de los personajes me pertenece los derechos pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi la historia, sin embargo, es de mi autoría algún parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia


cada mañana en el colegio mis alocadas amigas se ríen a carcajadas mientras escriben papelitos y señalan a cierto chico; Comienzo a sospechar que esas risas tienen algo que ver conmigo. Pero no creo quizás es mi loca imaginación. ..

me gusta sentarme cerca de la ventana y esperar a qué ese apuesto chico pase frente a mi salón; él aún no sabe que yo existo pero algún día nuestros caminos se cruzarán estoy segura. Eso si no antes se le cruza por enfrente la loca de Mina a todo chico que ve le pide su número es increíble como no se intimida yo cuando veo a mi Superior Darien Chiba apenas y logro mover un pie tras otro y de hablarle ¡imposible! ¿Sera esto amor?

el timbre suena insistentemente y la clase ha terminado las chicas se preparan para abandonar el aula excepto Serena Tsukino; quien aún esta suspirando.

Mina jala sus coletas-llegaremos tarde a la siguiente clase- le reprende- recuerda que nuestro horario se cruza con el del guapote de Kunzite y ya quiero verlo

Amy rie a carcajadas- ya se me hacía raro que tuvieras prisa por llegar a clase de biología a cualquier clase más bien.

Bostezo de pensar en lo que sigue estamos en tercer semestre y vamos a elegir carrera nuestros grupos se dividiran pronto y el profesor molesta con el servicio social-estiro mis brazos por alguna razón justo antes de dejar el salón de clases- elegire hacer el servicio en protección civil será fácil-mi brazo se detiene chocando con el pecho de un chico que estaba por ingresar al salón.

Por instinto me cruzo de brazos y doy un paso atrás agachando la cabeza-! Perdón perdón! - me disculpo.

Y escucho risas frente a mi; elevo el rostro un apuesto joven de cabellos plateados me mira fijamente ! Pero que tonta!-detrás de el hay otro joven alto y apuesto que ríe sonoramente; nisiquiera volteo a ver al joven con el que tropeze estoy sumamente apenada.

-bah que tontos-y corro a alcanzar a mis amigas que para no llegar tarde se fueron sin mi-que malvadas.

El chico con el que tropeze grita-yo que te hice...! Descuida no hay problema!

No podría estar más ruborizada me digo a mi misma.

《《Más tarde ése mismo día》》

En la reunión del servicio social no dejo de hacer muecas mientras cubro mi rostro con la hoja dónde esta redactado el procedimiento de evacuación en caso de sismo.Mina no deja de burlarse de mí-!que suerte la tuya mira que te ha tocado simulacro en el primer dia de servicio social.

Esto no podría ser más bochornoso-exclamo enfadada. El profesor decidió que yo por ser la más delgada haré el papel de herida y por supuesto esto no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que siempre llego tarde a su clase.Mina se ha marchado ya y yo quiero levantarme y salir corriendo mientras por los pasillos los compañeros me miran y se sonrien.

Alguien levanta las hojas con las que pretendía ocultar mi rostro-tranquila te cuidaremos bien-murmura aquel chico el cual me parece bastante familiar-el comienza a entablillar mi brazo-sus cabellos castaños se me hacen conocidos; sus ojos violetas se fijan en mí y una sonrisa burlona se dibuja en su rostro-Yaten, Seiya ya pueden subirla a la camilla.

Pero si es la chica torpe de esta mañana-exclama aquel peli plateado mientras se prepara para sostener la camilla; y yo solo cubro mi rostro con mis manos-no puede ser cierto- me muerdo los labios.

Hey, hey -me reprende aquel chico mientras que me toma de la mano y la separa de mi rostro-no puedes hacer eso; se supone que estas lastimada puede ser un simulacro pero nos tomamos esto muy enserio- sonríe mientras que guiñe un ojo y yo me pierdo en esos grandes y rebozantes ojos zafiro.

Su larga cabellera negra azabache cae sobre mi rostro-oye ten mas cuidado-le reclamo molesta-el sacude su cabeza ahora intecionalmente- no le hables así a tu rescatista estoy salvando tu vida mal agradecida.

Pero...que te has creído- alzo la voz molesta-yo...

Shit pero que escandalosa eres-Yaten le secunda mis mejillas no podrían estar mas enrojecidas. Para que discutir con este par; Suspiro, pronto acabará me digo animandome, la camilla se contonea de un lado a otro y rápido cruzamos hasta el patio trasero no tan rápido como desearía, se abren paso entre los alumnos y todos me miran y hasta toman fotos ya quisiera verlos en un sismo real.

El simulacro ha concluido dice el profesor, mientras que trato de levantarme pero el joven de cabellos negros me detiene-debes esperar a que te quite los vendajes- le miro con fastidio- pues hazlo- le ordeno.

Aun no que tal que no ha sanado tu brazo

Debes estar bromeando- grito- el profesor me mira molesto aún no terminaba su discursillo- tenemos una voluntaria para almacenar los equipos de protección civil los demás pueden retirarse excepto usted Ayuzo-y señala al joven más rezagado del grupo que tiene fama de acosar a las chicas- debe ser una mala broma-reniego cabizbaja.

Listo he terminado- dice Seiya tras haber terminado de quitarme la última venda, mi humor ha cambiado detesto a Ayuzo una vez me siguio todo el camino a casa me asusta.

Seiya me mira extrañado- pareces una paleta helada- yo arrugo la nariz- ya te puedes ir gracias.

Levanto las sogas y me dirijo al almacén Ayuzo esta ahí me mira sonriendo el ha terminado de acomodar los cascos y me extiende la llave para cerrar el almacén- es todo verdad?

Si lo es- respondo seria

Pues que te parece si nos quedamos aquí un ratito- se acerca a mi y me arrincona contra un casillero-haste a un lado no es gracioso- lo empujo con todas mis fuerzas

No te dejare salir-me toma del brazo

Me lasti...

Ah pero mira que torpe soy aquí esta mi teléfono-aquella voz se me hace conocida; Seiya esta en la puerta haciendome un guiño-sigues aquí bombón; tus amigas estan esperandote afuera.

No podría estar más feliz de verle, Ayuzo se ha alejado ya de mi y ha soltado mi mano camino hacía la puerta el deja escapar entre dientes-no te olvides que tenemos que cerrar el almacén aún.

Un escalofrío me recorre;Seiya se ha colocado ya a mi lado-no te preocupes bombón yo cerrare por ti- y se para frente a Ayuzo que se ha quedado callado.

Ya no me desagrada tanto ese chico pienso mientras me alejo y el se despide sonriente.

《《《Al día siguiente》》》

Falta poco para salir de vacaciones esta vez sera diferente los grupos se separaran y se formaran nuevos ahora de acuerdo a la carrera estamos revisando las listas de los nuevos grupos no quiero separarme de mi entrañable amiga y a pesar de que elegimos la misma carrera es dificil que quedemos juntas más con esta suerte que me cargo.

Por fin se ha liberado un espacio recorro aquella hoja buscando mi nombre-Serena Tsukino grupo 413 carrera Técnico Diseñador Gráfico-me he encontrado salto de alegría ahora busco el nombre de mis queridas amigas pero un sujeto se atraviesa es tan alto que cubre toda la lista-oye gorilon yo estoy leyendo eso...

Mina me da un pellizco, el joven se da vuelta-de nuevo tu grosera- es ése tal Taiki, una mano revuelve mis cabellos por detrás de mi cabeza-ahora no Amy, no vez que ese tipo ni se formo...

Pero Amy yace a un costado de Mina, giro lentamente para encontrarme con Seiya quien me saluda sonriente-como te va bombón

Ash- suelto-me llamo Serena vámonos luego revisamos bien la lista-Yaten se rie.

Que tipos tan molestos-refunfuño mientras que Mina no deja de voltear constantemente y saludarlos incluso les manda besos, le jalo los cabellos-deja de hacer eso son unos pesados.

Pues a mí me parecen muy guapos-suspira

A ti todos te gustan hasta ese poste de allá te parece atractivo-exclama Amy sonrojada- aunque si tienen lo suyo.

Imagina si nos quedaramos en el mismo grupo-suspira Mina con esa mirada soñadora

Que la boca se te aga chicharrón yo quisiera estar en el salón de Darien Chiba

Serena eso no es posible el esta por graduarse y además tiene novia-me recuerda Amy

Bah es cierto-exclamo pero por alguna razón ya no me afecta como antes, por ir platicando no veo por donde camino y esta vez me estampo con el indeseable Ayuzo.

Ay perdón. ..Perdóname-se apresura a dusculparse esta vez respetuosamente se aleja inclinando el rostro-lo lamento tanto señorita Tsukino fue culpa mía por favor no le diga a su novio.

Novio? Qué novio? - Ayuzo se aleja como si hubiese visto a un fantasma-yo estoy perpleja

Mina y Amy me miran sonrientes-esto debe ser obra de ése chico tienes que agradecerle

Agradecerle yo? Por qué? Uds estan locas a demás de donde sacan que Seiya...- me apresuro a reprochar

Tu misma nos has dicho que el te rescato de las garras de Ayuzo ¿quién más podría haber hecho que te dejara en paz si no él? ! Que romántico ahora defiende a su amada!

-Mina deja de debrayar por favor ahora hasta su amada-me sonrojo después de todo feo no es...¿que cosa estoy pensando?

《《《Tiempo después》》》》

Las vacaciones no pudieron ser más cortas tras revisar resulta que quedamos en el mismo grupo mi suerte debió cambiar. Hay rumores de que Ayuzo se cambio de escuela debido a una pelea o algo así.

Estoy en el salón de clases sorprendentemente temprano y no tiene que ver con el cambio de horario y que me halla olvidado retrasar el reloj una hora bueno quizás si, aún no llegan ni Mina ni Amy es extraño ser la primera en el salón y a punto de conocer a mis nuevos compañeros.

Diablos ahi estan esos chicos los veo por la ventana entrar al edificio en el que estoy ojalá sigan de largo oh no...oh no palidezco han entrado a mi salón.

Yaten me ve fijamente-seguro que olvidaste cambiar tu reloj y por eso eres la primera en el aula

Sera brujo?-me pregunto- bah por quién me tomas yo siempre soy puntual a demás que te importa.

Mina entra detrás de ellos-Serena te caiste de la cama!

Yaten finje toser-decias?

Seiya se sienta a mi lado-pero que buena suerte bombón estaremos juntos

No se si ha bajado la temperatura pero no puedo dejar de temblar; el se percata de ello se ha quitado el suéter y me lo coloca sobre los hombros-descuida tengo otro puesto-me dice antes de que pueda replicar algo.

Yaten le pica las costillas a Mina haciendole gestos y esta asiente-¿por qué asiente?¿que se traen? ¿por que a ella no la trata mal? Tantas dudas...Taiki toma asiento al otro extremo del salon-la ventana me distrae se disculpa.

Amy entra en el salón me mira confundida yo usando el suéter de un chico sentada a su lado y además llegue temprano, vuelve su mirada a Mina quien esta charlando con Yaten.

《《《Más tarde》》》

Pues de que me perdí-exclama Amy casi gritando pues Mina no deja de reirse.

Una chica se cruza interponiendose entre la cafetería y nosotras-así que tu eres la dichosa bombón

Ahh-exclamo petrificada

-Pues no eres tan bonita; Escuchame bien no me importa que seas su novia yo voy a quitartelo, no se por que se habrá fijado en ti Mírate ni siquiera usas maquillaje tienes cara de niña tonta...

-Suficiente-Mina se ha parado enfadada delante de la chica rara esa- seguramente es por eso; tu pareces payaso de circo con tu pintura ridícula; por eso nadie se fijaria en ti

La tipa se queda callada repentinamente sus cabellos rojos parecieran estar incendiandose y sus ojos destellan chispas.

Beryl se ha quedado sin argumentos-exclama Yaten detrás de mí.

Seiya me toma de la mano-vámonos mi amor

Mi amor? Pero yo no...- el me toma por la cintura Amy sonríe sonrojada y Mina da de saltos,mientras abraza a Yaten y me hace señas para que me valla con Seiya el cual me susurra al oído-sigueme la corriente por favor-en un tono tan suplicante que me es imposible negarme.

Así que no sabías como quitarte de encima a esa chica y le dijiste que yo era tu novia...¿pero por que yo? -bebo de mi malteada mientras que él asiente sonriente.

-No fue por nada en específico no vallas a creer que soy como Ayuzo-se apresura a aclarar- verás ese día del servicio le sugerí que te dejará en paz me entiendes-hace un gesto como de dar un puñetazo.

-Por qué hiciste eso? Por, por mí?

-bueno me percate de que estabas asustada y me tome el atrevimiento de preguntarle a tus amigas, en cuanto escucharon que estarías sola en el almacén con él reaccionaron aterradas así que fui...a buscarte y bueno tu ya sabes.

-entonces golpeaste a Ayuzo y le dijiste que yo era tu novia?

Noo que va solo le "sugerí" que te dejara en paz solo que se puso necio y me defendí después asumió que yo era tu novio, yo solo no lo negué sabes-en su rostro se dibujo una encantadora sonrisa.

Y Beryl qué? -dije mientras desviaba la mirada su sonrisa me hizo sentir algo extraño y mis mejillas se incendiaron al pensar en la idea de que ambos estabamos solos en la cafetería y los que nos miraban creían que eramos novios,me vi a mi misma tomada del brazo de ese apuesto y encantador chico.

Serena...no divages me reprendi mis mejillas me ardian y ya ni siquiera podía voltear a ver a Seiya.

Bueno-dijo el mirandome fija e instentemente-pues ella-el tomo mi mentón y me hizo girar delicadamente-ella...-volví a girar el rostro; el me tomo con ambas manos del rostro haciendome volver la mirada hacia el-¿qué te sucede? ¿tienes miedo de que me vean contigo? No me digas que tienes novio y ya te metí en problemas pero que desconsiderado soy...

No, no que vaa-me apresure a responder-no es eso ya; sigue. ..

-¿deveras no tienes novio?

-no-respondí ya menos apenada

Que bien-dijo él. Yo refunfuñe- estás desviando el tema-dije

-Beryl no es nada mío solo compañera bueno antigua compañera de clases estaba empeñada en ser mi novia pero solo digamos que ella no es mi tipo-y me enseñó la lengua-como sea creo que es prima de Ayuzo y este le comento el "altercado" así que asumió que eras mi

novia y yo no lo negué digo quien lo negaría. ..

A que te refieres con eso?- sorbi mi malteada toda de tajo mi corazón se aceleró en ese momento ya había soltado la pregunta y quería salir corriendo pero mis piernas no respondían y mis ojos no querían dejar de mirarlo. MALDICIÓN si que es muy guapo, calma Serena calma piensa en Darien; sabes que al diablo Darien en las vacaciones sólo pude pensar en mi rescatista salvador.

Seiya me miraba sonrojado;¿se habrá percatado de mi pequeña batalla interior? Deje a un lado mi vaso; Mi corazón comenzo a acelearse y yo quería darle una bofetada habla de una vez; ¿qué es esto que esta pasandome seguro esto si es amor?

El tomo mis manos entrelazandolas con las suyas-bueno es que tu eres muy bonita qué tonto negaria ser tu novio?

Tu crees-le dije casi susurrando-si acepto-exclame y después me di cuenta de que esas últimas palabras las había dicho en voz alta; me solte de sus manos cubri mi rostro avergonzada-ay no...que dije-balbuce me levante tan rápido como pude y salí de la cafetería sin hacer caso a Seiya que me llamaba a gritos.

Pateaba las piedras mientras que Amy me veia en silencio y Mina daba un salto para levantarse de aquella banca y darme un coscorron-¿y por qué no te quedaste a ver que te decia? Bakaa seguro te diría que si lo aceptas entonces serian novios el te tomaría entre sus brazos y luego los dos ahh...

Esta vez fue Amy quién le soltó un coscorron a Mina-no seas tonta, pobre Serena seguro esta muy apenada lo que tenemos que hacer es pensar en una solución para que el crea que fue un malentendido algo así no se...imagina estamos en la misma clase

Ya se-asenti apenada

Y dirás que no te gusta-Mina gruño molesta-que tiene de malo que el sepa que te gusta obvio te gusta en tu cara se ve y tu le gustas a él para que darle tantas vueltas!

-Cállate tú que sabes-la interrumpi y ¿si no le gusto?

Es tonto que seas insegura el dijo que eres bonita además-esta vez el teléfono de Mina es quien la interrumpe vuelve la mirada sonriente-bueno yo me tengo que ir; quede de verme con alguien.

De cuando acá Mina se queda de ver con alguien; me quede desconcertada-bueno no te angusties Serena ya pensaremos en algo; al menos esto paso después de clases ya mañana todo estara mejor-Amy me anima que haría sin ella.

《《Al dia siguiente》》

Bah dormir; me fue imposible no dejo de pensar en Seiya y que pronto estaré en el mismo salón que el ya quiero verlo pero por otro lado pienso en la tontería que dije y no quisiera llegar a este; me detengo afuera del aula ya es tarde seguro ya llegó el profe ¿y si me salto esta clase y tal vez la otra? Doy media vuelta buscando esquivar mi destino pero el profesor ya esta delante mío-Señorita Tsukino el aula de clases esta en esa dirección.

No hay duda este profe me odia, me encojo de hombros y entro al salón me voy al último asiento el más lejano de Seiya incluso de mis queridas amigas; el profesor me mira desconcertado- Señorita Tsukino aquí hay un asiento libre y miré justo frente a mi escritorio a sí presta mas atención.

Tenía que ser al lado de Seiya-profesor no espere nada el día del maestro-murmuro entre dientes- tomo asiento abro mi libro y fijo la mirada en este. Valla que atenta estoy hoy

La clase termina y rezo por que inicie otra o que ocurra un sismo lo que sea no despego la mirada de mi libro de texto de pronto la quimica es tan interesante mira un enlace covalente oh por Dios.

Estas tratando de evitarme-interrumpe Seiya arrebatandome mi libro

Oye estoy leyendo eso-exclamo sonrojada que falso sono eso, puedo escuchar la risita de Amy.

Seiya me devuelve el libro-que rara estás bombón ayer ya no me dejaste decirte. ..

Shit-le interrumpo-no quiero hablar de eso

-entonces mentias cuando dijiste acepto

Cállate-grite avergonzada-deje caer el rostro sobre mi butaca-no te burles de mi-suspire.

Bombón no me mal interpretes no me estoy burlando sólo deja que te diga-Seiya yace en cunclillas mirandome por debajo de la paleta de mi butaca; por alguna razón mis ojos estan llorosos.

Si esto es amor que difícil y confuso llega a ser; quiero mirarlo y escucharlo pero me asusta que se de cuenta de que me gusta tanto y ni se por que me gusta tanto y si no le gusto quiero abrazarlo pero-ya no soporto esto.

-no quiero molestarte-dice el en tono suave ahora entra la profesora de física no se si eso es bueno o malo y así transcurre el día hasta el descanso Seiya ya no hace por hablar conmigo en vez de eso veo que se mandan papelitos y hay risas.

Papelitos y risas así comenzo el relato ¿se tratan de mi? Creo que la respuesta es si; Me siento molesta e incluso traicionada mis amigas se mandan papelitos con el se están burlando de mi?

Salimos al descanso las evito incluso a ellas curiosamente no me siguen ¿que planean a mis espaldas? Que se yo me voy a refugiar al salon de lectura es raro lo sé comencé entrando al club de lectura por que vi que Darien Chiba estaba en el pero se me hizo adictivo esta vez pedire un libro nuevo esa tapa con una pieza de ajedrez me llama, acaricio la portada- me llevo este-sonrió elevo la mirada para ver quien atiende hoy el club de lectura-ah pero que buena elección es muy buen libro.

Darien chiba en persona me extiende la papeleta de préstamo-no sabia que las chicas guapas tambien aman la lectura.

Sonrio forzadamente-gracias-por alguna razón no me siento caminar sobre nubes ¿que esta pasandome?

Me busco un rincón y comienzo la aventura-oh que fuerte es Mildred-una voz susurra detrás de mi-Mina me coloca sobre las piernas un montón de papelitos-leelos antes de que pases de pagina estaremos en la cafetería si quieres hablar no podrás huir por siempre estamos en la misma clase tontuela-y se va dando saltos-adiós guapeton-y le cierra un ojo haciendo el gesto de mandarle un beso a Darien quién la ve sorprendido-vez no es tan dificil-grita en el pasillo.

Loca-pienso tras verla salir, papelitos; los arrugo, me decido a abrir uno es una letra hermosa pero mas hermoso el texto.

Para la rubia de coletas cabeza de bombón que todos los días entra a clase después de mi; quiza no me has visto aún pero cada día nuestros horarios se cruzan, te veo sonreir y mi mundo se ilumina. He notado como haces locuras con tal de ver a tus amigas sonreír y siento envidia por aquellos que comparten el aula contigo; incluso por ese hígado del que no dejas de hablar yo se que algún día tropezaremos y me verás y te verás en mis ojos hasta entonces espero ese día como cada mañana espero cruzarme de nuevo contigo.

Tu admirador Seiya Kou

El siguiente papel es de una letra distinta no necesita firma es de Mina lo se con solo mirarlo.

Encontramos ese papel en tu banca un día al salir de clase y vimos otros más el siempre los dejaba para ti justo debajo de la paleta y sobresaliendo de la misma pero eres tan despistada que no lo viste ni ese ni otros más nos reímos de lo ciega que eres pensamos que quizas sería un chici feo y loco pero ahora que sabemos quien es Seiya ya es hora de que despiertes tonta! Bakaa no pienses mal te queremos.

Arrugo los papeles y los meto a mi mochila casi me caigo por salir con prisas y mi corazón se detiene al llegar a la cafetería.

Ahí estan Mina, Yaten; Amy y Taiki pero no veo a Seiya camino despacio hasta llegar a unos pasos de ellos-y uds cuando como?

mina guiñe un ojo y le da una palmada a Taiki el cuál se mueve y detrás de él se encuentra Seiya.

Nosotros ya nos vamos trata bien a mi hermano-exclama Yaten quien se aleja tomado de la mano de Mina ¿que esta pasando AHÍ con esos dos.

Hermano?-murmuro Amy se despide a distancia y yo siento que camino sobre nubes pero ni me estoy moviendo.

Entonces...-dice Seiya ya parado frente a mí-¿aceptas?

Qué? -digo murmurando

El se acerca a mi oido-ser mi novia?

Que no ya lo somos?-sonrio traviesamente mientras el retrocede algo confundido

Lo somos?-traga saliva

Por supuesto que si-lo abrazo en un impulso-tontito

El me abraza y toca mi mentón-entonces puedo besar a mi novia?

No tienes que pedir permiso-mis piernas tiemblan mi pulso se eleva el toma mi rostro roza mi mejilla y sus labios se funden con los míos

No cabe duda esto sí es amor

Fin

Espero les guste


End file.
